A Certain Nullify Imagine Breaker
by FunbariVoid
Summary: A Certain Nullify or Disable Imagine Breaker is when Touma's secret was been revealed to all of the level 5 espers and what would his life be encountering into when all of the sudden conflicts all focuses on him


"Gosh damn it I was so careless of letting this happening" said Touma.

As all the level 5 espers from different locations all saw him.

10 minutes earlier.

Touma was walking down the street while he was holding a bag of grocery sales.

"This is just great I mean why the hell would that Index forced me to buy groceries" Touma was very sick of this but he must because Index is still a little girl she couldn't just go outside alone without being observed.

At that moment all of the level 5 esper passed thru to do something, Melt Downs team is going to the restaurant to get something to eat, Accelerator was having a side walk with Last Order to see the beauties of this City, Dark Matter was in the middle of planning to see who should he be targeting as his challenger next Accelerator or Meltdown, Shouhou was talking to her friends, Misaka was walking down the street with her friends and sister, Gemstone is going to the gym to have some trainings.

"Welp here I am now have to buy some groceries" Touma sigh as he passed by Misaka.

"Hey its you" said Misaka.

"Oh buzz zapper what are you doing outside" said Touma.

"MY NAME IS MISAKA MIKOTO AND STOP CALLING ME THAT" shouted Misaka.

"Alright, Alright I'll stop calling you that" said Touma.

Misaka's scream has attracted the level 5 when they are about to go to another place.

"Huh is that Railgun" said Meltdown.

"What is that number 3 level 5 going here with that huh it's that guy" said Accelerator in shock expression.

"Misaka has a boy friend ooooh so jealous" said Shouhoku.

"What, Railgun has a boyfriend as a weakling heh pathetic" said Dark Matter.

But then suddenly without noticing a piano that is being pulled on top of the building falls down and crushes Touma's right hand.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH MY ARM" screamed Touma.

"HOLD ON I'LL CALL THE AMBULENCE" shouted Uihara.

"NO DON'T CALL THE AMBULENCE I MUST GET OUT BEFORE IT COMES" shouted Touma.

"It what is It" said Accelerator in curious.

"It what is he saying" whisper Dark Matter.

"It who is It?" said Mugino.

"Hmmmm interesting he said It what creature is about to come towards him" said Shouhoku.

"Huh IT does he mean the dragon" said Gemstone.

Gemstone has saw Touma's true power as the dragon who came out of the right hand so he is getting used to the dragon.

As when something came out of Touma's hand it was a dragon that has a glowy aura.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH WHAT IS THAT" shouted Kuroko.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD" shouted Dark Matter.

"What the is that guy even a human or is he some sort of creature that is faking himself as a human" said Accelerator.

"What in the abomination thing is that" said Mugino.

"Touma is this the thing that has been blocking all of my attacks" said Misaka.

"Exactly listen I must tell you this but first we need to hide" said Touma as he runs to a none notice area and waits for a while.

After that all the girls went into the none noticing area.

"So hey what is that dragon anyways I never saw it before" said Misaka.

"Listen closely there is something you need to know about that dragon it is my power and also the source of my power" said Touma.

"Source of your powers you mean the disable thingy" said Misaka.

"Exactly listen the dragon you saw was Imagine Breaker a power that allows the user to nullify all kinds of attacks that are related to supernatural, scientific and magic also" said Touma.

"Wait magic you mean magic does exist" said Saten.

"Exactly and I am a person who posses a power that was been created by the magic gods but strangely however who knew this power could even disable and negate scientific and unscientific powers also" said Touma.

"Really that's so cool" said Uihara.

"Yes and no it's not you see here this power when I say it nullifies I mean it will nullify everything such as your lucks" said Touma.

"Wait you mean that powers disable your lucks and brings you misfortune" said Kuroko.

"Yes exactly since magic was been proven to exist then gods that brings us lucks will also be existing after using Imagine Breaker for 10 minutes then I must suffer at least a random and unpredicted rotten luck, such as seeing girls dressed up, lost all my money because of a slip and most of all attracting those Skill Outs to save just a live" said Touma.

"Wow really wait then you mean that" said Misaka.

"Yes Misaka that time we're fighting you could have just waited for at least 10 minutes before I suffer a rotten luck event that is unpredictable" said Touma.

At the mean time the other level five espers are listening closely.

"I see so he posses the ability to disable magic and science stuff and new information was been found magic does exist so does god" said Dark Matter smiles.

"Hmmmm that would mean that I could've killed him if I blocked his right hand from attacking but how he has magic and I only understands science" said Accelerator.

"OOoooooh magic cooool" said Shouhoku.

"Heheheh new discovery magic does exist and that guy has a power that belongs to the magic gods how interesting but also easy to get defeated since he said out loud his weakness" said Gemstone.

"Oh so you have magic eh so this is the first magician that lives in Academy City eh" said Melt Down.

"Like I said I am not a magician but I have a power that comes from the source of magic" said Touma as he walks away.


End file.
